All Hallows Eve
by Aion Kise
Summary: Jacquelyn O'Lantern, a spirit of remorse and wander. The Guardians have an assignment to find the guardian of Halloween, Jack O'Lantern. Frost and Sandy are to find Jack O'Lantern before Pitch does. Bunnymund, North, and Tooth are with the Man in the Moon discussing whether or not if the guardian of Halloween is on their side or Pitch's.
1. Chapter 1

Jacquelyn O'Lantern, a mysterious little girl who the Man in the Moon bestowed guardianship. Long dark black hair compared to the darkest nights. Her eyes the color of amber always burning brightly like a candle. Her skin fair and smooth enough for the moon to smile upon her.

Jacquelyn is more absent-minded than her half-brother and blood sister. She tends to go into her own realm during classes and is a bit robustious than an average lad in Britain. Her friend a lonely little boy in the far reaches of Harlowsheer, England enjoys her company. The little boy calls her Jack for short, which irritates her really badly. But the little boy was the only person Jacquelyn cares about since her family members treat her like an outsider.

Her families are the rich nobles who wishes for Jacquelyn to understand their need to create peace with their rivals the O'Connell. Jacquelyn herself is a free spirit who only wishes to rid of her nobility of birth. She decides to wear what the common people wear in her town: tunics, trousers, cloaks, and at times gauntlets.

She sports a moon embroidered tunic along with trousers of black linen. Her boots made of leather. Equipped with her at all times is her staff with a skull of a goat and her sling bag filled with leaves, twigs, ropes, and pebbles.

October 31, was the day Jacquelyn was to visit the little boy's place. She walked out of her house in the middle of the night. Jacquelyn slung her bag around her, grabbed her staff and tied rope around her waist. Living in the attic has its perks, not having nosy family siblings in the room and having privacy. But, climbing down from the attic to the ground is dangerous. Especially if the house littered with traps and spikes.

It was calm, the wind was blowing slightly and the moon was peeking out of its shadows. In the morn hours, Jacquelyn helped her siblings carve out pumpkins and stuck candles inside of them. Allowing their artwork illuminate the small town. Soon everyone in the small town were doing the same thing. Worst part was they called them 'Jack O'Lantern' instead of 'Jacquelyn O'Lantern'. This she did not mind for it made her feel happy that the children were having fun in such a dreadful day.

She tossed the rope out of her window and tethered one side on her bed post made of mahogany bark. She climbed down the side of her house carefully, not wanting to wake up the others while they slept of their demons, monsters and other ghoulish things they dream of, on this particular night. Jacquelyn gripped her bag close to her, the night was still young and she needed to hurry. Quietly she walks out-of-town, only the light of the Jack O'Lantern lit her path to the old house.

Jacquelyn smiles and hikes up the steep path. As she walks, the wind blew causing her cloak to ripple. She uses her staff to keep herself leveled with the ground. Arriving at last, she walks pass the house. Around the back the view of the town. A marker with a goat skull stood. Letting her left knee touch the ground, she smiles. Stabbing her staff in the ground, she shuffles through her bag. Producing white lilies with the stems still attached. She lays them down near an inscribed rock.

'Happy Hallows Eve Jake,' she whispers.

_My, my what a wonderful present you brought._

Jacquelyn stood abruptly, holding her staff protectively. Clenching her teeth, she knew from the day she was born she was able to hear and see things differently than everyone else. The moon once more illuminated the place, causing Jacquelyn's eyes to increase on sight. When the clouds began to stir, the shadows began to play tricks on her. From behind a bush a growl was heard. A pair of green eyes illuminated and watched Jacquelyn from behind. She looked around, the only thing illuminating light was her staff. As soon as arms wrapped around her, Jacquelyn jumped.

She turned to see her younger sister, Emily. Her curly red hair and freckles were too cute for Jacquelyn. Her green eyes illuminated like cat eyes. Jacquelyn patted her younger sisters head.

'What thou is doing?' she asked with a worried voice.

'Jackie walked out, I decided to follow!' the younger girl said in a high voice.

Jacquelyn smiled one moment, in the next she felt fear coursing through her entire body. The voice from earlier returned causing Emily to grip Jacquelyn's trousers. The wind was blowing, but it did not feel welcoming.

_My, my brought your little sister too? Care for a wish?_

Jacquelyn felt sweat drenched, cold and scared. Nothing scared her, unless it was her worst fear. The voice laughed. _Good, show me your worst fear._

Emily screamed, Jacquelyn felt defenseless. She got to one knee and looked at her sister's green eyes. Emily frightened, no she was afraid of the voice inside of her head.

'Emily!' Jacquelyn shouted. 'Go back to town, this is just a game okay? I need you to go back, follow the Jack O'Lantern, they will lead you home.'

Emily nodded her head. Jacquelyn took off her locket and handed it to her sister. She then gestured her to go back. Emily did so reluctantly. As soon was Emily was out of sight, Jacquelyn stood and gripped her staff. Glaring at the house, the voice returned.

_No fair...you destroyed my fun._

'Show yourself!' she shouted. 'I know your there Dream Eater!'

Dream Eater was the name Jacquelyn called him. Every night when she would sleep, he would come and introduce her to the nightmares...to her fear. Dream Eater was the only name she could think and somehow it stuck to him like glue. She warned everyone in the town about him, but they laugh her off. Her parents even feared she was going to go completely mad.

Fine, but it's your wish...not mine.

Jacquelyn stood ready with her staff. The shadows appeared to have gathered in front of her. Standing upright a man with black hair, ashen grey face, and dark eyes. His clothing was that of black, Jacquelyn could not tell if he was going to a funeral or is some sort of Visigoth she never heard of. He looked at her widening his arms.

_Hello, I'm Dream Eater...the one who introduced you to nightmares and fear. But formally I'm known as Pitch._

She could feel her fear seeping her courage away. She could hear voices in the distance, her father's and the village men. Pitch smiled,_ well I guess my stay here is unwelcome. Oh and before I leave, inside of that house is your half-brother, Connor was it?_

'Why are you doing this?!' Jacquelyn shouted. 'What have I done to you?!'

It's not you, it's the children of the world. They don't fear me anymore, so I'll start with you.

Pitch disappeared along with the shadows. Fire began to start within the house. Jacquelyn could hear Connor's voice inside of the house. She rushed into the house, yelling out her half-brother's name. Meanwhile, on top of the moon a man looks upon the Earth hearing a girl's shout.

Pitch has returned, he says to himself.

Jacquelyn came to a door to the basement. She could hear her half-brother yelling out. She pushed and pulled the door. She told him it would be alright. She used her staff to keep her upright, the heat was getting to her. Hearing her father's voice she called out to him, but he refused to go in for the flames would destroy the house. She stared at her staff, the eyeless sockets of the goat looked back at her.

'Connor! Stay clear of the door!' she shouted.

Jacquelyn used her force of energy and kicked the door down. Smoke billowed, the fire was close. Using her cloak to cover her nose, she descended into the basement. It was strong, the smoke was causing her to see less. She choked and tears were streaming down her face. 'Connor! Where are you?'

No response. Going on all fours Jacquelyn crawled. She could feel her fear rising by the minute. Finding brown hair, Jacquelyn followed the sounds of whimpers. She found him, his hands tied and his mouth stuffed with a rag. Cutting the things loose she carried him. 'Your safe, let's head out of here.'

'Jacquelyn,' he said in a hoarse voice. 'I'm sorry, I followed you.'

Tears came to her eyes, she wished none of this happened. If Dream Eater remained as a voice in her mind this would never have happened. The place was crashing down on them. Connor decided to walk by himself. The place was burning, grabbing her staff Jacquelyn used it to push away the falling timber. They were close to the opening. But the smoke was already destroying her in the inside. Connor was about to fall due to the fire. Jacquelyn broke her arm due to saving him. Something caught her leg. 'Go Connor, tell dad I'll be there.'

Connor nodded and left. Leaving Jacquelyn in the mercy of the fire. Tears fell from her face, this is what she deserved. She silently prayed, that if she was to be reborn let her be moody and no emotion but guilt, sadness, and anger. Happiness will follow once she deserves to see a smile upon the children's faces once more.

This is the beginning of Jack O'Lantern, the guardian of All Hallows Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters of Guardians of Children series. They belong to William Joyce.**  
**I only own Jacquelyn O'Lantern and the plot of this story. **  
**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

300 years...

The sun was shining, the blue skies hinted no clouds. But, a house of ruins covered in the dense forest of Harlowsheer. Light refuses to shine upon this particular place. Sitting upon the shadows, covered in darkness. Yes, today was the day of fright. Hallows Eve, a day where Jack would be happy.

Sporting a black cloak with embers burning, Jack walks with the staff in hand. Night would soon approached. Instead of waiting patiently in the house, Jack decided to go outside with his mask and staff. It was days right? Since this person has never ventured from the house in such a while. Summoning the courage, Jack stepped outside.

It was bright. The sun was just too powerful for Jack. Jack's eyes had ring of circles, hair was short and wavy like a woman's. Eyes like amber, shining ever brightly like a candle. The mask was a goat skull, the staff same but with power pulsing ever so often. Jack pulled the cloak hood over the head and walked out to Harlowsheer.

Children were running around the streets, the houses covered in Halloween decoration. Walking around, Jack noticed how the children gathered at a giant tree stump. Curiosity caught the cat. Jack slowly walked over to the children listening intently.

'They say Jack, the one who first created the Jack O'Lantern haunts this very street. The house over a Pickett Street was first burned to the ground with Jack inside. They say if you see a person with a goat skull mask don't run away, Jack would chase you and cut you up.'

This hurt Jack's feelings...or at least what was left. The children of the generation would be cruel to Jack on how they tell the story. Only a person who knows Jack's story and background would protest and yell at the kid. As Jack was about to leave, a cat of black crossed path.

'Not true,' a voice said. 'Jack is not cruel, Jack's a nice person! Jack would never hurt us, this is Jack's town.'

Jack turned to see a boy like the dreams. Black hair, ashen grey face and weak red eyes. The boy was around eight years old. He wore something like a grim reapers costume. The mask was held in his hand, the black cat walked around him. Purring in a way to make someone's skin crawl. Jack walked towards the children, the sun burning the goat mask.

'Jack would never hurt anyone!' another boy said in a high-pitched voice. 'Oh yeah? How do you know? Unless your friends with Jack.'

The boy stood and clutched his mask. Jack wondered why the boy would protect such a person. Walking towards the children, Jack could feel hatred and anger in their hearts. The boy stood his ground.

'Why would Jack want to hurt us? During Halloween Jack has been festive and gave us a great time to go trick-or-treating!' the boy protested. 'Jack would never let us down!'

'Prove it, Mason' the other boy smiled. 'Bring Jack's most precious ruby.'

'That's rubbish!' Mason shouted. 'Jack's most precious thing are the children's happiness!'

'Your lame,' the other boy looked at him.

Jack could not stand such petty fights, bringing the staff to the front of the Mason boy's body. Stabbing the ground, the staff began to illuminate. The weather changed, clouds began to gather rather quickly and unnaturally. The wind began to blow, shadows stretched as if they were to grab them. The children held one another, except for Mason. He felt a person behind of him.

The children saw the person. The one they call Jack O'Lantern wore a goat skull mask with a cloak and the staff was similar. Jack's voice was soft and alluring but also hinted a bit of dangerous intent.

_I wish not to hurt children, but please don't go calling me things I wish not to hear. I only wish for children to have fun on such a day as today. At night I have a surprise to you all, when you go to Pickett Street I will be there to show you all a great time to have fun. How about it?_

The children looked at Jack with fear, Mason saw the opportunity to make them understand Jack. Jack on the other hand had other plans, taking the staff Jack walked away. Mason shouted out Jack's name.

'Your wish from years ago was to protect children right?' he asked.

Jack's eyes widen. Memories was not clear but Jack could remember making such a promise to a boy. Jack nodded. Mason smiled widely, the weather began to go back to its original state. Clear and sunny. Jack smiled slightly feeling the happiness in the child. The goat mask was slipping off, but Jack held it in place. Looking upon the sky, the sun burned Jack's eyes. Shaking off such dizziness, Jack walked on.

'Told you Jack is nice,' Mason smiled. 'Any of you guys going?'

'I'm going,' a girl with red hair piped. 'How about you Jasper?'

Jasper nodded. Soon the children agreed, except for the boy who said such unruly things about Jack. Mason raised his brow wondering if the boy, frightened in the boots. 'Marcus are you scared?'

'No!' Marcus blushed. 'Jack just popped out of nowhere. But I'll be going to prove you guys that Jack is evil.'

Even from a few meters away Jack could still hear them. But it did not matter, tonight would be splendid. Tonight Jack would call upon the staff to spread the All Hallows Eve celebration. The cat followed Jack to Pickett Street, before going inside Jack went to the back to see two grave markers. On the left was a stake with a goat skull and on the right a stone inscribed with words.

Jacquelyn O'Lantern

Daughter of Alice and Lynne

Beloved older sister, friend, and daughter

'May the wind carry us through the sky!' - Jacquelyn

Jack felt the empty shell of the heart beating. It was painful, the beating would not stop no matter what movement Jack did. Memories flashed by causing the mind to hurt along with the heart. Jack sat down next to the grave markers. Jack laid one of two hands on his forehead. 'This hurts,' Jack muttered.

* * *

Walking around the endless corridors of the North Pole a boy with white hair smiles. The corridors were enormous, walking by little elves with pointed ears laugh. The boy smiled, with his staff in hand he presses on. Today was a meeting with the rest of the guardians. He entered a through a door.

'What took you so long mate?' a human sized bunny asked.

His whiskers twitched when he said 'mate'. His fur or hair was grey with hints of white. Sporting leather gauntlet the giant bunny twirled a sharp-looking carrot. Everyone else were already seated. Sandman was snoring, Tooth was comforting Baby Tooth, and North was waiting patiently.

'Well if you don't mind Jack,' North said.

'Oh yeah, sorry,' Jack replied.

Jack Frost, guardian of fun was just an average spirit of winter. Not too long ago did the Guardians defeat Pitch Black, their number one enemy. But today's meeting was different from the rest. The Man in the Moon told them about another spirit. As North talked, Jack froze one of Kangaroo Man's carrots which he threw into the air. As the carrot hit Bunnymund, he threatened to paint Frost's whole face.

'Oh I'm scared of a talking kangaroo,' Jack snickered.

'I'm a bunny, mate!' Bunnymund shouted.

Bunnymund glared at Jack with distaste while Jack was laughing. North was getting furious as the seconds passed by, Sandman was snoring, and Tooth calmed everyone down. Bunnymund sighed and sat back down. Jack just smiled like a crazy loon.

'Now, if I may continue,' North coughed. 'Jack, you and Sandman are going to find the guardian of Halloween. While Tooth, Bunnymund, and I are going to pay a visit to the Man in the Moon.'

'Why does Frosty have the hard job?' Bunnymund asked.

'Well I don't mind finding the spirit,' Jack smiled.

'Good, now wake up Sandman,' North instructed.

North, Tooth, and Bunnymund left. Leaving Jack and Sandman. As joke, Jack sat in front of Sandman and created an ice cub. He then opened Sandman's shirt slightly and let the ice-cube settle inside of Sandy's shirt. Sandman awoke with a chill down his back, jumping off of his chair he raced around in circles.

'Jack, your cruel!' Sandman said.

Jack smiled. He liked Sandman out of all the Guardians. Jack jumped off of the table and landed on his feet. His staff was across his back. Jack smiled his signature smile.

'Let's go Sandy,' Jack said. 'We need to find a spirit.'

* * *

The sun was about to set, the houses of Harlowsheer began to light up their decoration. From the forested area, Jack watched with a tired expression. The staff in hand was pulsing like mad. Jack's mind was still hurt, due to the lack of memory. From afar, the boy, Mason in his grim reaper costume along with his scythe.

Leaning on the staff Jack breathed. 'It's too cold. Hope the children won't catch a cold. What do you think Jacquelyn, should we still continue?'

_We should, after all you and I need to have a bit of a reunion._

* * *

**A/N: I have never seen the movie before but I have read the novels and the picture books. But from what my friends tell me the movie Rise of the Guardians was really cool. Anyway, what did you guys think of the movie or books?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters from 'The Guardians of Childhood' they belong to William Joyce**

**I only own Jacquelyn/Jack O'Lantern and the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_We should, after all you and I need to have a bit of a reunion._

Jack laughed in a maniacal way. No, it was not a reunion more of a bonding thing. Jack only wanted the children to come, only to show them that Jack O'Lantern the spirit of Halloween was a girl who felt lonely, sad, remorse, and guilt. Jacquelyn was just a pawn for Jack's scheme, Jack just wants to find the one they call Pitch Black. He was the one who caused all the remorse into Jacquelyn.

'Spirits like him, don't deserve to live,' Jack said softly.

_Jack, calm down. I died only of fire, it was my fault._

'Fool! Look at yourself at this moment!' Jack shouted. 'It is because of him, you-we are like this.'

Jacquelyn was just a spirit in the body of Jack. Jack never understood why being reborn as the guardian of All Hallows Eve would help both Jack and Jacquelyn. Jack's plan was simple, take the children to the house and show them the times of their life, literally. Jacquelyn acts as a pawn to all of this, once Jack's plan was over Jack would be able to see Jacquelyn once more.

_Jack, why do you use my body for such wicked things?_

'Not my fault,' Jack whispered. 'You made me this way remember? When I finish showing the surprise to the children you will have your body back.'

_I don't understand you sometimes Jack._

Jack smiled. Jacquelyn disappeared back into Jack's mind. The sun was soon to disappear in the horizon. Jack stood and jumped off of the roof. Hearing the children's tiny feet walking Jack's way, Jack got ready. Still wearing the goat skull mask, Jack could feel the children nearing. Jacquelyn's reply was hurtful, but nothing would change Jack's mind.

Mason was the first to see Jack, he smiled at Jack like a little kid would. The children behind Mason dressed in their costume. From what Jack could see, the girl's wore princess' costume ranging from Cinderella to Anastasia. The boy's wore various kinds of costume ranging from a cowboy to a green alien. Mason still wore his grim reaper costume complete with his sinister plastic looking scythe.

'Jack, we made it,' Mason smiled. 'What's the surprise?'

Although they could not see Jack's face, Jack smiled. Jack's dark eyes flickered to life, like a candle sputtering once more when the flame hits the wick. Jack held the staff, holding out a hand towards the children. For once Jack could only be seen...only through a child of innocence and purity.

_Mason, tell the others to hold hands and walk in a line. You take my hand, never let go or the monsters would eat you. Tell the others not to let go, this is a simple plan you must follow._

The boy, Mason, shocked at what Jack said relayed the message to everyone else. Jack smiled. Jack could sense their dread and fear. But Jack's plan was still going underway, Jack just needed the children. As long as nothing destroys his perfect opportunity nothing would go astray. The children held each other's hand, Mason took Jack's outstretched hand and held tight.

'We're ready,' Mason said confidently.

Jack nodded. Opening the door of the ruined house, they walked. It was dark, perfect for Jack to rest and be at ease. Nothing could go wrong, all Jack needed to do was to show the children their nightmares and let them conquer it. Jacquelyn stirred inside of Jack's mind. Jack fought her, Jacquelyn knows of Jack's plan.

_Jack stop this nonsense, you could kill the children!_

_So what?_ Jack replied back with a maniacal smile. _Children need to know their nightmares and meet them._

Mason gripped Jack's hand. Mason looked at Jack's goat skull eyes. The children were tense, it felt like the darkness was about to consume them whole. Every corridor concealed in darkness. In the corner of Mason's eye he saw something disturbing. Red eyes and a wicked smile. Jack smiled in a maniacal way, soon Jack would get the revenge Jack has always dreamed of.

Jack stabbed the staff into the fire. Shadows formed and the room was almost dark. Jack took of the mask. Slowly revealing Jack's face. Jack's eyes dark but sparkled like fire burned within. Hair black as the night, short and wavy. Skin pale as the waxing moon.

The children looked at Jack with awe. Jack smiled.

_Tonight, is the night you all will learn about your nightmare. Learn from them, don't fear them._

Jack's staff began to sputter fire. The children's face were blank, Mason squirmed in his seat as if he was running away from something. Jack walked up to the children, hovering the hand over each of their heads. Jack saw their nightmares. Jack guided them and told them to fight it.

Nightmares are what cloud you from your life. Listen to yourself speak towards the nightmare. Show them you are not afraid.

In a startle, Jack turned. Walking away for a while, Jack went to investigate the sound of broken glass. Voices could be heard. One sounded childish and the other sounded a bit ancient. Jack put on the mask, summoning another staff. The staff Jack held was somewhat of a lamp. The fire inside was spewing embers out of the holes of the lamp. Surrounding the fire a metal based lamp with holes.

Jack stood ready, blending in the darkness. As the two passed by Jack felt coldness and dreariness. As the two walked on, Jack noted there were two spirits. One was that of winter while the other was of dreams. Jacquelyn returned to talk to Jack.

_Those are the guardians. I never met them before but I heard legends about them. Especially the man in yellow, he is known as the Sand Man. Though the boy with white hair is unfamiliar to me._

_So, are they good or bad?_ Jack asked.

_They are guardians of the children. Just what did you do to those kids?_

_Nothing,_ Jack replied.

Jacquelyn was quiet. Jack continued to check the two. When they found the children, Jack's blood ran cold. Biting the bottom lip, Jack thought furiously. The two turned around. The boy with white hair looked at Jack. He pointed his staff at Jack.

'What did you do to them?' the boy demanded.

'Helping them,' Jack replied softly. 'These children...'

The boy looked at Jack with a menacing glare. The man in yellow looked at each child and shook his head.

'Jack, this isn't good,' the man said. 'These children are far to deep for me to bring back.'

The boy, Jack grabbed O'Lantern's cloak. 'Bring them back,' he demanded once more.

O'Lantern pried off Jack's hand and walked over to the children. The staff in the fire was still illuminating. O'Lantern stood on top of the staff and took of the mask. Jack whispered into each of the children's minds.

_You have done well, the nightmare you have experience will no longer return. Wake up._

It was a command. Mason and the others awoke. The children were smiling once more, O'Lantern felt their happiness. Mason turned to O'Lantern and smiled.

'Thank you Jack,' Mason smiled. 'My nightmare has passed. I'm no longer afraid of the river.'

O'Lantern nodded. _You all must go, outside waiting for you children are your special surprises. Candy and some toys. One you leave this place, you must never return unless I tell you to._

'Why Jack?' Mason asked. 'Are you going somewhere else?'

O'Lantern smiled sadly at him._ I will have to go elsewhere for a while. But, I will wait for you children. Go out now or be eaten by darkness._

Mason relayed the message to the children. They all walked out. O'Lantern put on the mask once more, extinguishing the fire. Mason was the last to leave, O'Lantern smiled sadly. Good bye Mason, I will see you again soon.

Afterwards Mason closed the door behind him. Leaving O'Lantern in front of the door with a sorrowful expression. The darkness, once more swallowed in this bottomless darkness. O'Lantern turned to look at the two pair. The boy with white hair looked at O'Lantern with a sad expression and the man in yellow was sleeping. Jack O'Lantern's time was up.

Feeling the heart, Jack thought was gone. Jack collapsed, slowly Jack turned into Jacquelyn. Inside of the mind, Jacquelyn smiled at Jack. _My time is up Jackie, take care._

_You are not up for death yet, you are still_ _me._

* * *

**A/N: This took forever, I could not think if anything but this came to mind when I was reading a story about Halloween by my friend from my old school. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters from 'The Guardians of Childhood' they belong to William Joyce**

**I only own Jacquelyn/Jack O'Lantern and the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Jacquelyn awoke, everything was blue and hazy. Her mind was burning like fire from a wick of a candle. Her heart rate compared to the beatings of drums. Covered in white and red blankets, she sat up straight. Only welcomed by a boy with white hair and a mischievous smile.  
'Top of the morning!' he smiled.

Jacquelyn could not tell if this was an insult of her having a headache or whether the boy was just greeting her. Shaking her head she swung her legs over the bed. She noticed she only wore her earlier clothes. The tunic was still the same but the moon was fading, the trousers looked faded as if it was not washed for the past hundred years or so.  
'What no greeting?' the white hair boy asked.

Jacquelyn just looked at the boy, not sure if she should respond or not. Instead she extended her hand. The white hair boy took it reluctantly and smiled. 'The names Jack Frost,' he smiled. 'And you are?'

'Jacquelyn O'Lantern,' she responded sounding a bit bored.  
'Nice to meet you,' Jack replied.

He took a chair and sat next to the bed, his staff at hand. Jacquelyn looked around, not sure if this was her prison or just some mental facility. Frost laughed, causing Jacquelyn to raise her brow in curiosity. Her mind was already hurting enough, but hearing another person laugh was just as annoying when she plays 'Hide-n-Go-Seek' with her siblings.

'Where's my mask?' Jacquelyn asked feeling down.  
'Your stuff is over there,' Frost pointed. 'Your mask scares even the Yetis!'  
'My mask is not that scary,' Jacquelyn nonchalantly said. 'That's a mask I received long ago.'

In no mood to talk Jacquelyn stood and walked over to the objects. A bit of fear washed into Jacquelyn's stomach, this was a bit unusual. Gripping her hand, Jacquelyn reached out to the goat skull mask. Jack smiled at Jacquelyn. Landing her hand on the mask her mind hurt, it felt like a stampede of gazelle's.

'It's not that bad really,' she muttered to herself. 'Shall we go O'Lantern?'

The mask glowed. When she was about to put the mask on, Frost stopped her. He looked at her with his blue eyes, causing her to lay the mask down. Jacquelyn sighed and walked away from the mask. She sat down on the bed she awoke from.

'Why are you helping me?' she asked.

'Your confused,' Jack smiled. 'I'll help but for a price. When this is over you'll have to learn how to have fun.'

'What's fun?' Jacquelyn tilted her head. 'Is fun something I can grasp?'

Jack shook his head. He twirled his staff in the air and caught it. Never before has he heard a person who never had fun before. Jacquelyn sat there swinging her legs. She felt a bit empty for a reason unknown to her. When Jack looked a bit closer at her, he noticed she looked too much like a boy with her hair. He walked over to the door.

'Be right back!' he said.

Jack then left and closed the door behind him. Jacquelyn stood, was this a prison or a mental facility? She went over to a mirror her hair was a mess and she struggled to brush her hair. She gave up and plopped on the bed she awoke in. She slept peacefully her hair looked like cat ears. Jack walked in not noticing Jacquelyn was asleep. For a joke he tied a blue and amber ribbon on her head.

'She looks like a boy with that hairstyle,' he snickered and left the room.

Bunnymund saw Jack and walked up to him. 'What were you doin' mate?'  
'Nothing,' Jack said with a sly smile.

Jack then walked away whistling. Bunnymund shook his head and took a quick peak inside. Lying on the bed covered in a white blanket was a girl he never saw before. Hearing the sounds of feet shuffling Jacquelyn awoke. She sat up and looked at the door.

'Fluffy bunny,' she yawned. 'Why art thou here? Why am I here again?'  
'No idea,' Bunnymund replied holding his left hand up. 'I'll ask North so uh, see ya kid!'

Bunnymund shut the door and walked away leaving Jacquelyn in the room once more. Confused Jacquelyn swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the door. Jacquelyn took a quick peek outside. No one was around, taking a deep breath Jacquelyn walked out.

'This is most confusing,' she muttered to herself. 'How does one get around this huge place?'

Jacquelyn walked for hours looking around corners and corridors. At one point she sat down, her on the wall and hugged her knees. 'Am I in a mental facility? Or have I gone insane?'

She wanted to shed a tear, but how could she? Jacquelyn stayed where she was hugging her knees. Footsteps could be heard. Standing up she wiped off the dirt. She continued to walk, but her legs refused to move. She dropped to her knees. She stood once more and walked around a corner. Her legs gave way and she was sitting on her knees.

'Hey why are you here?' a voice asked.

Jacquelyn looked up to see a woman with wings. She could not help but stare at the wings. The woman smiled at her softly. Jacquelyn stood up slowly and bowed in respect. The woman smiled at her. Jacquelyn felt a bit uncomfortable.

'I don't know why I'm here,' Jacquelyn replied. 'I just want to get out of here.'

'Are you by chance Jacquelyn O'Lantern,' the woman said. 'The spirit of Halloween?'

'Well I am Jacquelyn, you mention of, but I'm no spirit. of Halloween.'

'Really?' the woman tilted her head. 'But the Man in the Moon...'

That was when Jacquelyn's ears began to twitch. Man in the Moon, did she hear that somewhere before? The woman kept on talking, but Jacquelyn felt a bit out-of-place. The woman took Jacquelyn's hand and the two walked. Jacquelyn overlooked everything around her. It was like being in some sort of shop. The two came to some sort of room with a long table and a lot of chairs.

'Is this some sort of conference room?' Jacquelyn asked sounding bored.

The woman nodded. Jacquelyn took a seat at the side of the table, it felt weird. Even weirder enough a woman with dragon-fly wings stood next to her. She laid her head on the cool wooden table.

'I'm tired,' she muttered. 'I wanna sleep.'

'You remind me of Sandy,' the woman laughed.

'I never got your name, just who in candy's apple are you?' Jacquelyn asked looking at the woman with her dark eyes.

'I'm the Tooth Fairy, just call me Tooth,' she smiled.

Jacquelyn nodded. 'I feel like sleeping, it's nice to meet you Tooth.'

Jacquelyn fell asleep, Tooth straightened Jacquelyn's ribbon. She looked a bit peaceful except for the part her eyes had black rings. The door to the conference room opened.

'Hey Tooth! Have you seen a depressed looking girl?'

* * *

**A/N: Whoops, I forgot that Sandy can't speak \(*-*)/ oh well sue me then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters from 'The Guardians of Childhood' they belong to William Joyce**

**I only own Jacquelyn/Jack O'Lantern and the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

'Oh great blue eyes is here,' Jacquelyn mumbled.

Jack smiled. 'Hey wake up! It's time for you to meet everyone else!'

'Don't wanna,' she complained. 'Too tired, let me sleep.'

'Then how did you get here?' Jack smirked.

Jacquelyn pointed to Tooth. 'She brought me here.'

Jack looked at Tooth who shrugged. 'I found her, in the hall. She looked lonely so, I thought maybe everyone should know she's here.'

Jack sighed. He smiled widely when he saw the blue ribbon on her head. Jacquelyn opened her eyes to find a pair of blue eyes looking straight at her. With an instinct a cat, Jacquelyn hissed at him. It would have embarrassed for anyone who did this, but not to Jacquelyn. She would hiss at people who would surprise her. Jack and Tooth looked at her.

Jacquelyn noticed what she did and regained her composure. 'Sorry, I have adapted a cat ability. That's why if you look closely I have cat eyes.'

Tooth and Jack walked over to Jacquelyn and looked at her eyes. It was true, Jacquelyn did have cat eyes except that her eyes were dark instead of bright. It showed a type of quality of Jacquelyn and a cat. She was more mysterious and a cat has more of cunning eyes saying something like 'I'm gonna kill you'.

'Well I guess we should take you to the others then,' Jack smiled.

Jacquelyn looked at him with a disinterested face. Tooth smiled. Sitting down on the table Jacquelyn's face turned from bored to 'I'm interested'. She swung her legs, thinking of the possible possibilities she could think of escaping such a prison.

'Fine, but why the Candy Corn are you smiling?' Jacquelyn asked. 'It's creeping me out.'

'You mean, you didn't notice that ribbon on you?' Jack smiled.

Jacquelyn put her hands on her head, when she felt the thread of blue she to pull it off but being a stubborn ribbon it refused . Like a child she kept on pulling it. She took a scissor and temptation of cutting it off was an option. But it would ruin her hair. She threw at Jack who turned it into ice in mid-air. 'Too bad,' Jacquelyn sighed. 'This thing won't come off.'

Tooth shook her head. 'So aren't we going to introduce her to everybody else?'

'How about we just leave Jacquelyn alone?' Jacquelyn suggested. 'You guys took my clothing and such especially my cloak! I can't go anywhere without my cloak!'

'You mean the black thing with a hood?' Jack said. 'Yeah, the Yeti's are cleaning your clothes. Well except for the ones you're wearing at the moment.'

Jacquelyn could not tell if she should slap him senseless or ask her 'other' self handle him. Jacquelyn looked at her clothes, faded and about hundred of years old. She scratched her head, not sure whether to follow them or not. She did see a fluffy bunny, Jack, and the Tooth Fairy right before her.

She made a face and jumped off of the conference table. Jack flashed his smile. Tooth opened the door for her. Jacquelyn glanced at them and ran to the room she found herself in.

Jacquelyn shut the door behind her. She found her cloak and belongings on the bed. The mask emitting a strange aura and the staff glowing like a candle. Jacquelyn threw on her cloak and pulled the hood over. She nodded in approval. Throwing the mask into the bag. She walked out with her bag slung and staff at hand.

'Well, let's go,' she said blankly.

Jack nodded and Tooth smiled. She followed them from behind. There were no shadows for her to stay in. She feared this, but kept on walking. The walk was long, Jack would often walk around in circles causing Jacquelyn's head to spin.

Shouts could be heard. Crashes resonated and yellow powder with glitter spotted. Jacquelyn grimaced at who she saw. A burly man with tattoo's on his arms, a bunny armed with a carrot, and a man sleeping while standing.

'Guys meet the spirit of Halloween,' Jack smiled.

All eyes were on Jacquelyn, who shivered. The mask in her bag was almost burning. She gripped her staff afraid something might happen. The man with the tattoo's looked at her with concern etched on his face. He stuck his hand out to her.

'North,' he said.

Not having a clue on what he said, she assumed he meant that they were in the Northern part of Europe. 'Ah yes,' she shook his hand. 'So you name is?'

She stressed 'is' not particularly sure if this was a good approach. The man laughed and squeezed her fingers. She yelped and let go of his hand.

'I like this kid already,' he laughed. 'I'm North. To children I am known as Saint Nicholas or Santa Claus. I am the Guardian of Christmas.'

'Oh,' Jacquelyn replied. I should hit myself for not knowing, no wonder why he looks familiar...well except for his tattoo's.

The rabbit walked over. He stuck out his paw? Jacquelyn took his and shook it. 'And you are the Easter Bunny?' she asked with a worried expression.

'Great mate, call my Bunnymund,' he winked. 'Now guess where I'm from.'

'Easter Island?' she replied with an uneasy smile.

'Australia mate,' he smiled. Bunnymund then walked away and woke up the man with yellow hair.

'Pleasure to meet you,' the man shook Jacquelyn's hand too fast. 'I'm Sandman just call me Sandy.'

Jacquelyn wanted to burst out laughing, but her mother taught her it would be rude to do such a thing. She nodded her head and the man in front of her slept once more.

If I'm going to stay here, I have to get used to that, she grimaced at the thought.

The mask in her bag was becoming hotter by the second. She could not help it, she took it out and pushed down her hood. About to put the mask on, her staff hit her on the back of the hand. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. 'Sorry, this is the first time it's happening.'

The mask was almost burning her hand. She felt the temperature increase in the room. She felt her ears smoking and her skin tingling. The staff was acting on its own. The temperature in the room increased.

'Get out of here,' she shouted.

'Oi, you okay kid?' Bunnymund asked.

'This-this is the first time this is happening!' she shouted again. 'Get out of here now!'

'How about freezing it?' Jack suggested.

Jacquelyn felt her mind beating once more. Her headache returned. Fire spurred to life around her. Flashes of unwanted memories reflected from the flames. 'Get out of here! This is the last time!'

The flames were getting out of hand. Shadow figurines danced along the walls. The mask was glowing ever brightly and the staff was becoming heavier by the second. Everyone stood where they were as if frozen in place. She wanted to scream at them. Laughter could be heard.

_My, my, the little girl has potential._

She recognized the voice. Appearing out of the flames stood her nightmare. Dream Eater stood before her his eyes glowing like a cat. He touched Jacquelyn's cheek. 'What do you want?' she hissed.

'What do I want?' the man smiled. 'No, it's what you want right? You want revenge for what I did to you hundreds of years ago.'

'I should burn you,' Jacquelyn panted. The fire was becoming stronger. 'If I were not in this state I would burn you.'

'You can,' he circled around her. 'You can, but how about this? Do you know why you were reborn into such a world now?'

Jacquelyn glared at him when he made eye contact. His smile broadened. Shivers went up her spine. 'Why, why was I reborn?'

'It's the Man in the Moon of course, he was the one who turned you into a spirit. Think about it, would you go for the man who made you into a spirit. A spirit that would forever roam the land or go for the one who wishes to end such a nightmare?'

'Why should I believe you,' Jacquelyn growled. Her eyes burned. 'You tell lies.'

The man tipped Jacquelyn's head up. He smiled at her. 'Think about it. These so called Guardians aren't going to help you with your amnesia. The only way you can get out of this life is through me.'

Jacquelyn's mask was beginning to cool. She dropped the mask and got to her knees. She looked at him with hate burning in her eyes. 'Call me Pitch. If you ever decide to come to me, I will.'

'Go die,' she barked.

'Fine,' he sighed. 'But think about it please. It could help you remember.'

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all you people who favored/followed this story! A shout out to all my readers and fellow writers :3 ! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters from 'The Guardians of Childhood' they belong to William Joyce**

**I only own Jacquelyn/Jack O'Lantern and the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Only seven weeks and three days passed. The coming of Christmas was soon. Jacquelyn expected to find her way out as soon as possible. She over-welcomed her stay for too long. Sure she got to meet the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost but none of them can help her. At night Jacquelyn would consult her mask, she named it after her alter ego Jack O'Lantern. Jacquelyn wondered if she was truly welcomed here.

The Guardians taught her things she thought that would be useful in the near future. Bunnymund taught her how to throw carrots, in similarity it was like throwing daggers. North taught her how to tell the difference between the 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. Sandy taught her that dreams of children are innocent and pure. Tooth taught her how it felt like to soar through the sky. When Jacquelyn came back to the ground, she developed the fear of heights. Frost said he would have a surprise for her.

Jacquelyn walked in and around the corridors. She wanted, if possible try to avoid everyone. Last night O'Lantern suggested to find a way out before her mind would go insane. They only met at night inside of her head when she sleeps.

'Did you know I had amnesia, O'Lantern?' she asked her voice still, but shaky.

O'Lantern flashed her a look of ignorance. 'I did,' he replied softly.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Your life was miserable in every way possible,' his eyes were flashing yellow. 'The two of us reborn for a reason.'

'For what?' she shouted at him. 'I can barely remember what my family looks like! Even the little boy I remember hundreds of years ago is fading!'

O'Lantern hugged her. Jacquelyn could feel her head hurting once more. O'Lantern supposedly help her, at times he would make things worse. He flashed his canine smile. 'Your fine, just get out of there soon.'

'Tell me something,' she whispered. 'Why can't I smile anymore?'

'You swore one time that, if you were reborn into this world,' he explained. 'You would have no emotions but sadness, guilt, and anger.'

'That would explain things,' she muttered to herself.

When she awoke, the staff was lighting her hand aflame. Now Jacquelyn wandered the endless corridors. She thought how useful it would be to just burn everything down. It was tempting, but where would the Guardians stay?

'Everything can burn,' she muttered.

'Well looks like moody girl is awake,' Jack smiled.

Jacquelyn shivered. For no clear reason, she would shiver or shake when Jack was around. She couldn't help glaring at him with her mysterious eyes. For once, she noticed he was bare-footed. 'How are you able to cope with being bare-footed?'

'Simple,' he smiled. 'Unlike you who doesn't know what fun is, I'll show you.'

'If it's flying I'm not going to do it,' Jacquelyn shook her head.

'Just follow,' he smiled once more.

Walking along the corridors once more. Jacquelyn and Jack arrived in front of a door. Jack smiled at her and opened it. Snow around the place and best of all, it was outside where she could run free. Taking no chance at all, Jacquelyn rushed outside. The wind was freezing, but it didn't stop her from running around in cold freedom. The fire in her staff was keeping her warm from the cold. She created snow angels in a matter of seconds, two snowman's which she melted quite quickly, and a snowball made of ice.

Jack smiled at her. She couldn't help but feeling the moment to punch his face. He threw a snowball at her. She turned and threw an ice ball. Jack dodged and teased Jacquelyn. He ran away, well he actually floated away. Jacquelyn chased after him with fire coming out from her feet.

'Come and catch me if you can!' he shouted.

Jacquelyn couldn't help but feel a bit angry, she didn't know why though. As she chased after Jack her mind was wandering elsewhere. Jack looked back and noticed his chaser wasn't giving any effort at all on having fun. He slowed down and looked at her worriedly. Jacquelyn stopped in mid run. "Quit stopping like that!" she scowled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem a bit bothered by something."

Jacquelyn rubbed her temple and made a look of discomfort. Her long black hair was swayed by the passing wind and her dark and tired looking eyes bothered by the thought of things. She looked at Jack and shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm just tired. I think I should go back to my room now."

As her feet lit aflame once more Jack held her arm and made her look at him. "Your voice bothers me when you sound bothered, tell me Jacquelyn."

Jacquelyn removed his hand and looked away. "Sorry Jack, it's been fun and games but I feel like I should go."

"Where? North and the other's are treating you like a guest and you're suddenly going to leave?"

Jacquelyn felt a bit hurt in the inside. "I just need to go..."

Jack shook his head. "Fine, go away already. I'll tell the others you wanted to go elsewhere."

"Thanks for understanding Frost," Jacquelyn kissed him on the cheek. She took a few steps away from him nodded. Fire enveloped around her as if it was dancing. In a matter of minutes she was gone. No trace of fire or melting snow...nothing. Jack sighed and pulled his hood up. He went back to North's place and went to tell them the news of Jacquelyn.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all you people who favored/followed this story! A shout out to all my readers and fellow writers :3 ! Please review!  
HOLY GODS! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! D: D: D: D: I get busy with school work and such that I don't have time to write anymore! But I'll try...**


End file.
